Now and Forever
by Marlen
Summary: The ending of “Existence” was beautiful, but I wanted to add a verbal affirmation of love from both parties.;-)


TITLE: Now and Forever  
AUTHOR: Marlen  
EMAIL: crmv@aol.com  
RATED: PG  
KEYWORDS: Mulder/Scully Romance  
CATEGORY: Vignette, Post-ep for "Existence"  
SPOILER: Existence  
DISTRIBUTION: Be my guest, just please drop me a line so I   
can visit.   
DISCLAIMER: Sadly, they are not mine. All characters of the   
X-Files belong to CC, 1013, and FOX.   
SUMMARY: The ending of "Existence" was beautiful, but I wanted   
to add a verbal affirmation of love from both parties.;-)  
WEBSITE: http://marlensxfiles.homestead.com  
THANKS: To Lenore and Georgia for quick beta, you're the best!  
AUTHOR NOTES: After reading and participating in all of the   
enriching conversations regarding the Season 8 finale, I   
realized something. I'm happy. No sense of dread that I got   
after Requiem, which is why I started writing. No matter what   
CC does next season and whether or not I'm going to watch, he   
can't take the moment of seeing Mulder and Scully happy and in   
love away from me. I'm a shipper and damn proud of it!:-)  
  
MORE AUTHOR NOTES AT THE END.  
  
  
  
Now and Forever  
By Marlen  
  
May 22, 2001  
  
~~~  
  
I try to convey all of my love for this woman into this kiss and   
by the grin on both of our faces, I see that I have succeeded.   
It would have lasted a lot longer, but the squirming infant in   
my arms doesn't like the lack of attention.   
  
I look down at our son. "Look at that, Scully. He's smiling."  
  
"Umm, Mulder I'm afraid that's not a smile, I think he has a   
little indigestion."  
  
"Oh, I don't think so. There's definitely a smile going on   
there." Smart kid, he must know that we are not only two of the   
happiest people in the world, but two of the luckiest as well.   
When I think of everything we have gone through over the last   
eight years and that this baby is the culmination of that, it   
overwhelms me.   
  
"Well, Mulder, when you're right, you're right." Scully gives   
me another one of her brilliant smiles and I make a silent   
promise that I will bring nothing but happiness to her life from   
now on.   
  
We have paid our dues and then some.   
  
No more tragedies.   
  
Leaving the X-Files was a step towards that goal. If someone   
had told me a year ago that I was going to leave the X-Files and   
start a family with Scully, I never would have believed it. But   
here I am, holding baby William, and I feel confident in letting   
Doggett and Reyes take over the helm.   
  
No more basements for me.  
  
I have more important things to attend to.   
  
"So, you're agreeing with me for once?" Another miracle.  
  
"Careful Mulder or I'll make you change poopy diapers."   
  
"You wouldn't."  
  
Her features turn serious as she takes her son's little hand in   
hers, caressing his tiny fingers.   
  
I know what she's thinking.  
  
"This is real, Scully. You. Me. Our baby."  
  
"It just feels like this is too good to be true."  
  
"The baby?"  
  
William is falling asleep under his mother's gentle touch.   
  
"All of this -- having a normal and healthy baby." She then   
touches my cheek and caresses her thumb over my lips and adds,   
"having you alive and whole."   
  
"I guess I'm just scared that all of this is really a dream and   
I'll wake up and you won't be here." Her eyes fill with unshed   
tears and I decide to put the baby in the bassinet. Scully   
leans in to kiss William good night and I do the same.   
  
I face Scully and I cup her cheeks, "Scully, this is very real.   
We have earned this happiness. I will be here loving you and   
William, now and forever."  
  
"And I will love you."  
  
A tear escapes down her cheek and I lean in to kiss it away and   
then capture her lips once again.   
  
  
~end~  
  
Feedback is like chocolate, can't get enough of stuff. So   
please add to my addiction at crmv@aol.com  
  
AUTHORS NOTES: This is an anniversary for me. It has been one   
year since I started writing and I never would have lasted this   
long without the support of some incredible people along the   
way. There are too many to list but you know who you are.   
Cyber hugs go out to all of you!  
  



End file.
